Someone, Somewhere
by starlit.kiss7
Summary: Rey has spent her entire life trying to survive instead of living, now trapped in a war that has no end in sight, she tries to make this crazy new world her home. Not realizing a place doesn't make a home, a person does.


The white trails of stars started to get shorter and less frequent as the ship came out of hyperspace. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, but the second their ship had moved to a slow pace towards their destination, she couldn't look away. It never ceased to amaze her, the views she had never seen, the places she had never been to, and the things she didn't know. It also amazed her how the people around her took these things for granted. There were eight other people who occupied the ship, two were flying and the other six were playing some kind of betting game with chips and cards.

Turning her head back towards the window she gasped as they had flew out from behind the planet in front of them. It must have been a giant planet of ice or blue crystals of some sort, with a rock belt of the same material floating around the planet. As they rounded the corner a bright star was brought into view. Not big enough to be a sun but bright enough for the rays of light to shine through the rock belt. The star itself had a red tint to it and as the light penetrated the rocks it reflected warm hues. The sky showered a spectrum of pinks and purples, and reflected sparkles around the room behind her. It was as if time had agreed to slow for a moment and allow Rey to just enjoy life, even if it was for a second. She took a deep breath in and with her exhale the ship had moved behind another planet.

Just as quickly as time had seemed to slow it started back again, reminding Rey of her mission. Her faced darkened with a scowl as she turned from the window. If just for one moment it felt like she was one with the force. Like she had everything under control, like everything was going to be okay but of course things weren't that easy. Things had never been easy for Rey, from trying to convince Luke to train her, to her life in Jakku, to what had happened in that throne room. Which brought her to where she was now.

She had gone to great lengths to ignore Kylo Ren during their force bond moments. It effort it had taken her to not scream when she had woken up to his sleeping face beside hers was the motivation she needed to figure out how to stop this from happening. Rey put hours into meditating everyday to try to get rid of their bond. It took a lot of trial and error and had taken her three days of locking herself in her room to block Kylo out, but she had done it. It wasn't perfect, once every two or three weeks he would appear, and if she let her guard down he would show up in front of her within seconds. The constant wall she put up had begun to strain on Rey's body and wear her down emotionally.

"Landing in approximately 5 minutes." A scratchy, deep voice hollered from the front of the ship. It echoed sharply against the metal, and Rey instantly missed how comforted she normally felt when it was Poe giving them their warning. She shook her head as if it was that simple to rid her of the uneasy feeling in her gut.

This new squad was in charge of gathering and bartering handheld weapons. Their latest trip is to a mechanically advanced planet, exactly what she needs to finish her light saber. The damage Rey and Kylo had done to that light saber had made it almost unusable, perhaps completely, but Rey had one more idea before she gave up on it. That's why going on this mission was essential.

Rey had been trying to fix Luke's light saber for the past month and had been getting nowhere. When she had tried to simply reattach the crystal to the holder, it had exploded in her hands and knocked her back into metal frame of her bed. The blinding blue light had momentarily dazed her and she lay still for a moment trying to clear her mind from the blurry haze it was in. With a sharp ringing in her ears she had lifted her body off the floor and sat on her knees with her head down and her hands in her lap. Her hair down fell from her shoulders and from her bent position, it covered her hands. She didn't have to see them to know they were burnt and bleeding, the right one more so then the left.

"Look at that, Rey the Jedi, bowing to her supreme leader." Kylo Ren smirked and Rey could feel how smug he was through the bond.

"You're a supreme leader, not my supreme leader." She bit out, trying to suppress the sudden urge to vomit from the dizziness. She lifted her head slightly taking a deep breath, the brightness from the ceiling light was giving her a headache and she had to close her eyes to stop the stars from dancing around her vision.

"It's been three days since the last force bond, you let you wall slip, miss me already?" She could almost see the sneer on his face from the tone in his voice. She had barely done anything and he was already getting worked up. Rey could feel Kylo take a step towards her through the force. She's not sure how much time had gone by with his questions unanswered. _Wait what did he ask again?_ Her mind was so unfocused, so slow, so sleepy.

"Scavenger, I'm not repeating myself." The feeling of smooth leather surprised her as Kylo Ren gripped her chin in his hands and lifted her face towards him.

"Answer me no- why is your nose bleeding?" That would confirm her suspicion of the concussion.

She tried to slap his hand away from her face but must have been sloppy or delayed for she ended with her wrist help in a tight grasp from the hand Kylo wasn't holding her chin with. The only things she managed to accomplish with that action was spraying both of them with small droplets of her blood.

Rey finally opened her eyes and saw his face inches away from hers. She gasped and held that same breath when they made eye contact. Rey hadn't noticed the colour of his eyes before. Yes they were brown, but when you looked up close it was tinted with honey flecks that reflected the light and dark mahogany blended at the rims. She shifted her sight downwards to wards his cheek where the drops of her blood lay.

"Rey," He sounded urgent this time "What happened to you."

"Tried to fix the light saber." She mumbled, not entirely sure she could speak properly if she tried. The room was getting blurrier and dimmer as their conversation progressed. She just needed to sleep.

"It 'sploded." Her faced scrunched as she slurred the last part. She could hear the sound of his voice like velvet on her skin, she wasn't sure what he had said but it always has some kind of effect on her. Darkness begins to surround her and she can feel the force protect her as it wraps it arms around her as she slips out of consciousness.

Across the galaxy Kylo Ren finds Rey in his arms for the second time. Sitting down with her he balances her head against her chest and uses the force to drench a small cloth with cold water. Lucky for her the force bond appeared while he was in his small kitchen. He takes off one of his gloves and places the little cloth over her forehead. Time seems to last an eternity with her in his arms but he's sure it has only been a little over twenty minutes. Seeing her body lifted into the air out of his arms and onto what must be a gurney, the force bond finally closes.

He walks into the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. Lifting his ungloved hand to his cheek he wipes a drop of blood off with his finger. He slides the finger against his bottom lip imagining he can still feel her warmth.

Kylo Ren closes his eyes has he licks the smeared blood off of his lips.

 **My first story guys :), this couple has been in my head since I watched the latest movie, it was too hard to resist not writing anything. The title from one of my favourite songs by Asking Alexandria.**

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
